Modern-day autonomous robots can perform numerous desired tasks in unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. Many kinds of floor-traversing robots, for example, are autonomous to some degree with respect to navigation, and therefore may encounter unexpected hazards during unsupervised autonomous missions. Hazards resulting in a liquid (water, coffee, or juice, for example) being spilled on the robot may be particularly problematic if the liquid comes into contact with the electronics autonomously controlling the robot.